Full Moon
by resting sideline
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji, before Tezuka leaves for Germany. This is a one shot songfic// Perfect Pair. R


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**AN:** The song used is Full Moon by The Black Ghosts// TeFu, Perfect Pair// One Shot Songfic

* * *

_When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home  
I am going out to see what I can sow_

-

_Flashback:_

"You're leaving tomorrow." It was a statement.

"Aa." was the response.

The two boys were sitting on Tezuka's bed. Noone was exactly allowed to enter Tezuka's sanctuary, save for Fuji. He always believed that was where anyone was able to read him most easily. _Tezuka was never careless, ne?_

-

_And I don't know where I'll go  
And I don't know what I'll see  
But I'll try not to bring it back home with me_

-

"Hn, I wonder what it'll be like in Germany, ne Tezuka?" The tensai looked up as his fingers traced the contours of his lover's chiselled body. In his eyes was a glint of satisfaction. _At least we spend more time together while he's still here_, was Fuji's consolation. He perfectly understood and supported Tezuka's decision, but he didn't like the fact that his beloved would be half the world away.

-

_Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me  
As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be_

-

As he curled his body into Tezuka's, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, pressing him into the wonderfully sculpted chest. His head was resting on the captain's neck, and how he never ceazed to wonder why that it fitted perfectly there, as if they were made for each other.

Breathing in the man he loved the most, the scent was all things intoxicating. Mahogany with a tinge of cherries, it reminded Fuji of early autumn. Their favourite season.

Their silence was never an awkward one, and instead, of understanding and knowing full well what the other was thinking. But this time, it was Tezuka who spoke.

"I'll be back soon"

-

_Cause all I want is here and now but its already been and gone  
Our intentions always last that bit too long_

-

Fuji believed him with all his heart, for Tezuka never lied. "…but I will miss you."

Though, Tezuka always had his ways of surprising Fuji with miniscule actions. The tensai's eyes widened upon hearing those words. _Am I dreaming already? Tezuka never says those words. _"Mitsu?" he muttered to himself as he turned to hazel eyes for confirmation.

"I said, I will miss you" Tezuka repeated himself as he tightened his protective hold on the smaller boy's body, as if knowing what the other was thinking.

No hidden agenda, no coy intentions. A genuine smile crept onto Fuji's face as he planted a simple kiss on Tezuka's lips. "As I will miss you," he whispered, lips still touching, and playfully pushed Tezuka flat onto the bed.

-

_Far far away, no voices sounding, no one around me and  
you're still there_

-

Blue eyes gazed into brown ones as Fuji hovered above the other boy. His knees gripped the sides of Tezuka's hips as he playfully brushed his lips against Tezuka's. Moments like these were the reasons why Fuji would feel so...alone, when his lover was gone.

"It's going to be difficult without you…" Fuji started, but he was stopped by a pair of stronger lips placed upon his own. Tongue taunting him to allow entrance. He let Tezuka overcome him, overwhelm his emotions. Holding on the strong back, Fuji pressed his chest into the stronger boy's as they engaged in a moment of heated passion.

As Fuji was left panting on the bed, Tezuka turned off the lights and settled himself back into the embrace of the other.

"Goodnight, Syuuske."

_/End Flashback_

-

_Far far away, no choices passing, _

_no time confounds me and you're still there_

-

The sounds of planes taking off could be heard even in the terminal.

"Ne Tezuka?" Fuji brushed the back of his hand on the other's and played with the taller boy's slender fingers. His palm was rough and calloused, not with age, but with days of relentless training. After all, Tezuka never let his guard down.

"Hm?" He questioned, as he looked down upon Fuji, in secret contentment of their contact.

"You will take care, won't you?" Brown locks covered his eyes as Fuji stared at their shoes.

"Aa," was all Tezuka managed to choke out as he willed himself to maintain composure. He gave Fuji's hand a tight squeeze and let go.

"Everyone, take care and I will be back for the Nationals!"

"Hai Buchou!" The Seigaku Tennis Team chorused in earnest anticipation for their captain's return.

"When you come back we will be a team worthy of you, Tezuka buchou" Oishi said as he placed a reassuring hand on the brown-haired boy.

Gathering his luggage, Tezuka made his way towards the plane headed for Germany.

-

_In the full moons light I listen to the stream  
And in between the silence hear you calling me_

_-  
_

"Nya Fuji, don't worry! He will be back, just like he said!" Eiji wrapped his arms around the tensai.

"Come home soon, Tezuka." Fuji muttered in the direction of his captain, opening his eyes to reveal cerulean orbs that burned with an unwavering passion.

-

_But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been  
And If I come home how will I ever leave_

_

* * *

_


End file.
